Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 10)
Chapter 10 is the tenth chapter of Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes, written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Great Escape". Plot (Back at the ship, the heroes are still in their prison cells. Most of them are sad, upset and depressed during their time in the villains' ship. Luigi and Globox are in their prison cell, discussing some things to make a escape.) *Luigi: It's so cold in here. Why a pirate ship have the coldest temperature if we're in the middle of space? *Globox: They have no ACC. This is what i called a bad ship. This is the second time being captured on that ship. *Luigi: You were captured in the ship once? *Globox: Yes. Those mean Robo-Pirates caught me and got locked up in a room with Rayman. *Luigi: You first met Rayman when you were captured? *Globox: No. Me and Rayman first met before we were locked up in prison cells. *Luigi: So when did you both first met before you guys were captured by the forces of Razorbeard? *Globox: It all started on a bright nice day at the Glade of Dreams. (In a flashback, Rayman is running into the Glade of Dreams as he jump and swing into the roots while being chased by Mosquitos) *Rayman: You can't catch me now mosquitos. *land on the ground and run* (Globox and Uglette are drinking a lot of grape juice in the lake near by the waterfall) *Globox: I can't get a load of this grape stuff. *Uglette: These barrels that come with these drinks are giving me love and excitement. *Globox: Ah, i feel dizzy. *Uglette: Don't get all dizzy and tired when you're having a drink. *Globox: If i was mini, i would drink all of that juice up like a firefly. *Uglette: What is going on outside? *Globox: A limbless hero is being chased by bugs. *Uglette: Aren't those mosquitos? *Globox: Eek! Mosquitos. I had a mosquite bite once and oh boy, it hurt my back a lot. *Uglette: You're not the only one. I had one on my toes a few years ago. *Globox: Aww, what i am going to do with this helpless man? *Uglette: Go and save his life you blue bum. *Globox: Whatever or not, here i come! (Rayman reach to the dead end as the mosquitos are about to pinch him in the nose) *Rayman: Drat. *look at the mosquitoes* Yikes. Whatever you are, do not move a muscle. *Globox: *land down* Hey! Pick on somebody your own size. *Rayman: Whoa, i didn't see you there. You gotta get rid of those chasers. *Globox: You know whatever i say, get out! *Moskito: Ha. Better luck next time blue frog. You're not going anywhere without a pinch in the back. *Globox: Oh, you want to fight? Come and get some. *Rayman: Kick their wings. *Globox: *jump and kick the mosquitos as he throw one of them to the other one and punch them in the face* *Moskito: Uh, hi? *Globox: Any last words before your punch? *Moskito: You'll never catch me! *Globox: *slap Moskito to the tree* *Moskito: *get stuck on the tree* Blast this dumb blue frog. *Rayman: Thank god you save my life. What's your name? *Globox: The name Globox. *Rayman: Oh, i like it. By the way, i'm Rayman. *Globox: Rayman? Like a ray and a man working together? *Rayman: No. They named me that when i was first created. *Globox: Well, it's a nice meeting you Rayman. I wanted to introduce to my wife and kids, but i had to chase those mosquitos away from you. *Rayman: That'll be fine. I never expect to meet those frogs in my life. *Globox: I'm a Globox. *Rayman: You just said your name. You must be a frog then. *Globox: We're called Globox. *Rayman: Globox? Then your name must be Globox. *Globox: Beat it or miss it. *Rayman: You and me are going to be best friends. *Globox: Best pals. *Rayman: Where do you live and where did you originated from? *Globox: Follow me. (At the waterfall, Rayman and Globox catch up with Uglette) *Globox: Uglette, how did the plum juice went? *Uglette: Pretty good. Who is this guy? *Rayman: I'm Rayman. *Uglette: Rayman? I saw you while being chased by the big mosquitos. *Rayman: Your brother saved me from those flying little creatures. *Uglette: Brother? But this is my husband. *Rayman: Husband? I didn't know you're a married couple. *Globox: Never expect to know someone before finding out. *Rayman: Where did you find all of that plum stuff? *Uglette: Oh, these are barrels. Every week, the barbians make drinks that store them in barrels and give them out all over the universe. These plum juices are really tasty like grape and blueberry. You should try it. It's really good for you. *Rayman: Never try those before. Let me try them. *Globox: *open the lid on the top of the barrel* All set. Drink whatever you have to. *Rayman: No straws? *Uglette: No straws. Just drink from the barrel. *Rayman: Alright. *drink the plum juice* Mmm, that's not bad at all. I love it. *Globox: Do you change color? *Rayman: No. Why would i? *Globox: The other day when i was drinking plum juice, guess what? I turn blue! *Rayman: How did you turn blue if you are blue? *Globox: Well, i was red once. When i drink the plum juice, i turn from red to blue. *Rayman: So you were a red Globox once and you drink some plum juice just to turn blue. Can you change color? *Globox: We can't. It's just what we are. *Rayman: Have any other Globoxes change their color once? *Globox: Nah. Only me. *Rayman: It's a nice meeting you both. Well, look like i better get going to catch up with Betilla and Ly. *Globox: Wait. You didn't check out the village, didn't you? *Rayman: No. *Globox: Then come with us. *Rayman: What the village is gonna look like is gonna make me jump on a flower. (At Globox Village, many Globoxes grab their cups to serve them plum juice on the barrels as Rayman, Globox and Uglette walk to the village) *Rayman: You got a lot of people there. They all look like you except for Uglette. *Uglette: Hey, i'm not the only pink Globox around there you deaf coof. *Rayman: What did i do? It was only a comment. *Globox: Hey everyone. Meet our new friend Rayman. *Globox #1: Whoa, you're limbless. *Globox #2: You're kinda new. *Globox #3: Well hello. *Globox #4: Are you some sort of kangaroo? *Rayman: I'm limbless. *Globox #4: But you look like one. *Rayman: What? I have a invisible neck, arms and legs. *Globox #5: Your name? *Rayman: Didn't you just hear him? I'm Rayman. *Globox #5: You need a X-ray? *Rayman: Uh, no. *Globox #6: Biscuits. Get your biscuits here. *Rayman: Biscuits. *grab the biscuits* Have any grape spray? *Globox #6: All the little spray boxes are on the plate. *Rayman: Where's the butter? *Globox #6: The butter is stored. *Rayman: My goodness. I knew this would be a all-you-can-eat buffet. *Globox #6: It's not a all you can eat buffet silly. *Rayman: Ok. I'll take a bread roll instead. *Globox: Wait a minute, i was going to grab a piece. *Rayman: Uh, you can have it? *Globox: Just grab the piece. I owe you for all the help with dignity. *Rayman: Thanks a bun. *Globox: You're welcome pal. *Globox #7: Plum bottles for everyone. Now comes with fruit punch. *Rayman: Give me a plum bottle. *Globox #7: Here you go my friend. *Rayman: *open the plum juice and drink it* Fresh from the fruits. *Globox: We squeeze the fruit and make it a juice for everyone. *Rayman: That's what i was trying to say. *Globox: But it still taste good. *Rayman: Good for you pal. *Uglette: Come to our house. We have more plum juice if you like. *Rayman: Plum juice? Now i'm in. (At Globox and Uglette's house in the living room) *Globox: Kids, we're home. *Brainox: Hey look, they brought a half-invisible man in the house. *Rayman: What the? I'm not invisble. I'm a limbless hero. *Globox: We brought a limbless hero in the house. *Bimbette: What's his name? *Rayman: I'm Rayman. *Brainox: Rayman? *Rayman: What? You never heard of a name like this before? It's unique. *Brainox: I thought your name sound like it came from a superhero persona. *Rayman: Ha ha. Very funny. We do have a limbless Magician playing in a card show every Friday. *Globox: I thought he was going to pull a carrot as a magic trick. *Catastrox: I want more jelly beans! *Uglette: No more sweets Catastrox. You already ate the whole gummy strapper the other day. *Catastrox: All i wanted was a gummy worm. *Rayman: I would rather ride on a gummy shark. *Globox: Rayman is a hero like us. I bet you kids are going to have a great time with this limbless person. *Rayman: I'm very unique and you'll see a guy with no arms and legs. *Brainox: Are you half invisible? *Rayman: I'm not invisible. This is how i look in the mirror. *Hardrox: Ooh, don't you ever take crystal meth in life. *Rayman: Ah! What kind of deadly Globox is that? *Globox: Hey, don't judge a creature by it looks. Show some respect Rayboy. That's one of our sons Hardrox. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 9) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers